Beer concentrates and automatic bars are known in the art. Generally, beer concentrates can be in powder or liquid form. The beer concentrate can be mixed with water, carbon dioxide and optionally alcohol to form a beer beverage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,505 to Pachernegg discloses a process of preparing a carbonated hop-malt beverage from a wort concentrate. The wort concentrate can be mixed with water and carbon dioxide in a beverage dispenser including an outlet, carbonizer, metering device, mixer and packages containing the wort concentrate. However, Pachernegg fails to disclose an apparatus for making individual beverages including disposable beverage pods as described herein.
DE 2145298 to Beissner discloses beer that is freeze dried to form a beer powder. The beer powder can be mixed with water, carbon dioxide and alcohol to form a beer. However, Beissner also fails to disclose an apparatus for making individual beverages including disposable beverage pods as described herein.
A method and apparatus for quickly making a single serving alcoholic beverage from disposable beverage pods is desirable.